How Much Do Cats Cost Again?
by Kelsi Lynne
Summary: Brick x Blossom one shot. Just a cute story about first dates, misleading boys, and cats :3 I hope you enjoy, R&R, check out my other stories as well :


*****Hey guys, Kelsey here with my first Brick x Blossom one shot! I have been wanting to do something like this for a while, and I finally came up with an idea! So here goes nothing and I hope you like it*****

I was sitting in class, listening to my English teacher, Mr. Fenborn, lecture us on the importance of proper sentence construction, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to meet the captivating, red eyes of Brick Jojo.

"Hey Blossom," whispered Brick. I was confused as to why he was talking to me, since we had never actually talked _ever_, but I was thrilled. Although I would never admit it to my sisters, I had a major crush on Brick.

"Yeah?" I asked, embarrassingly lost in his eyes. I could tell I was staring at him like an idiot, and I felt my cheeks begin to flush.

He moved closer to me, his lips almost touching just below my ear as he leaned forward over his desk. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight? Just you and me?" He whispered.

"Well...I...uhh," I stammered like an idiot. I took a deep breath. "Yes, I would love to."

"Sweet. Meet me there at seven." He went back to his original seating position, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Although the exchange had been quiet and brief, my heart was pounding as if I had just run a mile in gym. My face _had_ to be a red almost as bright as Brick's hair, and my hands were shaking like crazy. I was so _excited_.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

When school finally let out, I found myself racing back home. I had a thousand thoughts going through my mind, like the fact that I was sure I would be a lonely cat lady for the rest of my life and never be asked out. Other than that one of them was dominating over the others; what would I _wear_?

As soon as I got home I rushed to my closet. I flung every article of clothing I owned onto my bed, and it all stacked up to a decent sized pile. I dug through the hill of pinks, whites, and blacks of my wardrobe until I narrowed my choices down to two outfits.

One outfit consisted of my white skinny jeans and a pink tank-top with a white cami to go over top, and I would wear it with my black ballet flats. It was a very concealed, proper outfit. My other choice was a little more...revealing. It included my black mini skirt with my pink, off-the-shoulder shirt. The only shoes I had that would go well with it were my black 3-inch heels. I was torn...did I want to dress comfortably, or dress to impress?

Just as my inner turmoil was beginning to drive me insane, my raven-haired sister Buttercup walked in. "I _was_ going to tell you dinner is ready," Buttercup started. "But it looks like you're running away so...should I get you some money from Professor's stash?"

"Buttercup, if you were going on a date, what would _you_ wear?" I asked seriously.

"Well, the one on the left is too...covered. So definitely the one on the right. It's the perfect mixture of sluttieness and mysteriousness," Buttercup assured me in an all-knowing voice. She glanced from the outfit then back to me with a sly look in her eyes. "So...who's the lucky fella?"

"Oh...no one _too_ special. Just some boy from my English class." My eyes were glued to the floor and I felt my cheeks grow a bright red.

"Come on, spill!" Buttercup insisted. "Is it anyone I know? Is he cute?"

"It's...uh...it's...Brick," I muttered.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide. "Brick as in Brick _Jojo_? Like, the Brick Jojo that's wanted by nearly _every_ girl in school, and has the most attractive body of the entire Junior class? _That_ Brick Jojo?"

"Yeah, that's the one..."

"Blossom Utonium I didn't think you had it in ya," Buttercup admitted.

"Well, _I_ didn't do anything," I said sheepishly. "He asked me in English class...it's no big deal."

"You're about to go on a date with the hottest boy in our school, it's kind of a big deal," Buttercup said with a smirk. Just as she finished her statement, my blond sister Bubbles walked in.

"Oh...Is Blossom running away?" She asked Buttercup.

"No, she's going on a date with _Brick Jojo_, but don't worry, 'it's no big deal'." When she quoted me, she did a very nasal impression of my voice.

"Blossom has a date with Brick?" Bubbles turned her attention to me. "Do me a huge favor and set me up with his adorable brother Boomer?"

"I don't even know him that well!"

"Well, you could still help your own flesh-and-blood out," Bubbles said with a pout.

"Look, it's _just _a date...with the hottest guy in school," I said. I immediately began to blush an even deeper red. "Get out of my room so I can get ready!" My sisters left, closing the door as they went.

I turned to face my large vanity, and began to panic. What if he didn't like me? What if my outfit wasn't perfect, or my hair was out of place. What if this was all a joke so he could laugh at me with his popular friends? _Blossom, calm down_ I told myself. I changed into the outfit Buttercup chose, and I felt overly exposed and..._sexy_.

My long legs were more defined by the length of the skirt, and my curves looked amazing with the top. I was even showing a little cleavage, which was out of the ordinary for me. I sat down in front of my mirror and went to work. I plugged in my straightener as I applied pink eyeshadow and a thin line of black eyeliner to my eyelids. I put on mascara, and when I felt my makeup was perfect, I moved on to my hair. I straightened it until there was no wave in it at all, then I grabbed my black headband and put it on to where my bangs were puffed out a little.

I stared at my reflection for a while, trying to imagine I was someone else seeing me. I wondered how I would look to other people. I imagined myself going on an actual date, and the thought didn't seem real. I was still convinced that I would die a lonely cat lady. I wasn't going to let my doubts ruin my night though. I stood up and put on my black heels before making my way downstairs.

"Okay Professor," I called. "I'm going to the movies. I'll be back later!"

"Have fun," I heard him yell from his lab.

"Not too much fun," I heard Buttercup say slyly from the couch. Bubbles giggled and I walked out the door.

I was finally ready for my first date.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

When I arrived at the movie theatre, I immediately spotted Brick's bright red hair. I made my way over to him through the crowd, and it seemed to take forever. When I finally made it over to him, he was looking at me and smiling.

"Hey, Brick," I said with a smile.

"Hey," He replied simply. "What movie do you want to see. I'm paying," He assured me as I looked up at the list of movies being played.

"Oh, that one," I pointed to a movie about some fight-to-the-death competition among teenagers.

"Nice choice," He said happily. "Action, drama," He looked at me and put his arm around my waist. "And romance." My face was flushed red as I looked away and giggled. Brick bought our tickets and we made our way into the theatre. "Save our seats, I'll go get the popcorn," Brick said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before leaving. If my face was hot before, it was a burning fire now.

I picked two seats up near the top middle, which was where I always liked to sit, and made myself comfortable. I tugged at my skirt because it was riding up a little _too_ far for comfort. I watched the previews as I waited for Brick to return.

When he finally came back, the movie was just beginning. "Sorry I took so long. Huge line," he explained. He sat down and looked up at the movie screen. Neither of us said anything (why would we, it was a movie?) as we watched the opening credits.

I was hyper aware of how close he was to me, and I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest when Brick reached for my hand. Our fingers intertwined and he looked over to me with a smile. I smiled back and then we both focused our attention back at the screen.

We stayed like that-fingers intertwined, leaning towards each other- for the entire movie. My heartrate never slowed, and the whole time I felt a blush on my cheeks. I must look like a moron to him. He had probably been on so many dates that he was just _comfortable_, but me? This was my first date ever, and I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't even want to _think_ about kissing goodbye.

When the movie ended and we stood up to leave, he dropped my hand to pick up the empty popcorn box and walked towards the trashcan. I followed a couple steps behind, not wanting to seem too attached. He threw away the popcorn, then turned to stare at me.

"Thanks for the date." Was I supposed to thank him? I really hoped so...

"It was no problem, I had fun," Brick said with a smile. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Maybe," I said happily, trying to contain the huge smile that threatened to show. I was sure it would freak him out if I was smiling like a maniac at him.

He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the theatre and to my car. "I'll see you tomorrow in class," he said with a smile that pierced my heart and made me want to giggle like a little girl.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," I replied. He began to lean in, and I knew he was going for a kiss. Was I ready for this? I didn't have much time to decide, because his lips were coming closer to mine every second. When our noses were touching, I decided I would just let it happen. I closed my eyes, and when our lips met, I felt like I was going to faint right then and there, but I didn't.

The kiss was over very fast. It was just a small, sweet goodbye kiss, but as it happened, I suddenly realized that I didn't _have_ to be a lonely cat lady. I could _date_. I smiled at him, and he smiled back before turning and walking to the other side of the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home.

When I got inside, I rushed up to my bedroom and flew into my bed. With my pillow crushed to my face, I let out the giddiest scream I had ever uttered, and began to kick like a little girl. I was so happy that this action seemed like the only way to express it properly.

When I was finally tired and out of giggles, I dressed for bed. I layed down and smiled at my ceiling. "Best night ever," I whispered as I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

The next day, as I was walking to my English class, I saw Brick standing in the hallway. I was going to walk up to him and talk before class, but then I realized he was talking to a girl. Melissa Burches, the captain of the cheer team, to be exact.

"Cool, so I'll meet you there at seven?" I heard him say.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. Brick began to turn and I quickly ducked into class and took my seat. When I heard Brick sit down behind me, my instinct was to punch him in the face, but I calmed myself down.

Instead, I focused on other things. I thought about books, and music, and school. Really, anything that _didn't_ involve Brick. After I finally calmed myself down, I was able to concentrate on class. I was enveloped by the school work, and time flew past. Before I knew it, I was back at home, in my room, staring at my ceiling with a blank expression.

Buttercup and Bubbles walked in slowly.

"Hey," said Buttercup.

"What's on your mind?" Bubbles asked sweetly. I looked over at both of them, and I smiled.

"I was just wondering how much cats cost." I replied simply. I looked back to the ceiling, then closed my eyes.


End file.
